Slusho
|code = GOO8TROO8ER}} Slusho is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Slusho is like a hippo in a hummingbird's body! This Glorp Corp tribe member would love to fly like an eagle, but all that slimy goop on the wings and tail makes it difficult. Sweet-natured Slusho never stops trying though. And when this Mixel does get airborne, watch out below because a hefty load of slime might just slop over you! Physical Appearance Slusho is mostly lime green in color. His body is vaguely football-shaped with a dark green top and two light green spikes. He has a slightly long grey neck with an angular head connected to it. A dark green stripe runs through the middle of his head, with a well-defined jaw on the bottom, and an eye on each side. His jaw contains two sharp teeth that point upwards. He has short grey legs with slightly long dark green feet with light green toes. His wings are dark green and drip slime from their bottoms. He has a thick dark green tail with two green spikes. Ability TBA. Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Slusho went trick-or-treating with his Glorp Corp brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Slusho was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Wait up, guys!"'' - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"It's an egg!"'' - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Slusho was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the September 2015 product wave. His product number is 41550 and he contains 53 pieces. In-Booklet code Slusho's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is GOO8TROO8ER, which is GoopTrooper when decoded. Background Information * He is the 2015 Glorp Corp Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * His name is a play on the word "slush". * He is the only 2015 Glorp Corp Mixel to use translucent dark green in his LEGO form. * He is based on a dragonfly, fitting his swamp habitat. Trivia *His artwork's head appears similar to Hoogi's. It also somewhat resembles that of an alligator. *His jaw is similar to that of Magnifo, Nurp-Naut, and Globert. *He is the tenth flying Mixel, with the first ones being Flurr, Mesmo, Rokit, Niksput, Nurp-Naut, Globert, Vampos, Boogly, and Tungster. *His slime comes from his wings. *His animated feet appear to have one toe each, while his LEGO set's feet appear to resemble Krog's. *Slusho is the only non-humanoid Mixel in Series 6. *In A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, he has both wings and arms. **This episode also reveals that the slime on his wings is not permanent, in fact, there is none at all during the entire episode. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Trick or Treat! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Glorp Corp Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Necked Mixels Category:Elemental wings Category:Two wings Category:Winged Mixels Category:Mixels with Tails Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Uniquely colored tongue